


dirty smirk

by prankingteapot



Series: fire emblem [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: He closed his eyes and took in the sounds of her moans above him, glad that he’d given her the look over lunch that had led to this.
Relationships: Maribelle/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: fire emblem [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558153
Kudos: 21





	dirty smirk

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote something about fire emblem that isn’t lissabelle? yes! i started a new awakening playthrough and married these two and then wanted to write something about them. hope you like it!

* * *

The day had started out nice, just two people going out to shop and have lunch. The shopping had gone smoothly, but things had taken a bit of a turn at lunch. Maribelle had dragged Robin to many stores in the mall, so by the time they were sitting down to eat, both of them were hungry. It was there that he had taken her innocent comment and turned it into their current activity, but hadn’t meant to. 

“I’m so hungry I could eat a— stop looking at me like that in public!”

He hadn’t meant to give her a smirk from across the table that signalled he had taken her comment as dirty, but had apparently done so anyway. Luckily for him, she’d been in the same sort of mindset, and instead of scolding him for the look, she’d promised him a romp once they had gotten back to the privacy of their home if he had behaved for the rest of their outing.

A loud moan from above him brought Robin out of his thoughts as to how he’d come to be in this position under Maribelle, eating his wife out from behind, his face buried in her pussy. Maribelle had been reciprocating on him with a blowjob, but had stopped some time ago to moan out her pleasure from Robin’s tongue, which he hadn’t minded. 

He was grasping her cheeks to try to hold her steady, his tongue licking up and down her slit, as her juices dripped onto his tongue. 

“Gods, Robin,” she moaned, “please, keep going.”

As if he’d had any other plans. Well, he did have one, and while it was a clever ploy to hopefully hear something he’d really wanted to, he almost hated that he’d have to stop this. Licking to the top of her slit, he located her clit once more, and swished his tongue across it, playing with the little bud and making her buck her hips and press her pussy onto his mouth. Holding her steady, he continued massaging her nub, causing more moans from her mouth and drops of her juices from her pussy. 

Robin began to vary his attack, from teasing her with just the tip of his tongue to lapping at her with his whole muscle, each and every movement causing Maribelle to cry out her pleasure and clench her toes as he brought her closer to her finish. 

Each of her moans were going straight to his dick, which was still hard and throbbing and leaking precum, having been neglected by Maribelle. He knew he’d have to do something about that soon, but for now was focused on her. He knew she would reciprocate in full once she was finished. He closed his eyes and took in the sounds of her moans above him, glad that he’d given her the look over lunch that had led to this.

“Robin, I-I’m going to...” 

This was what he was waiting for, and as much as it pained him to do so, he paused his treatment on her clit, moving down her slit to her entrance. Robin pushed his tongue inside her, beginning a teasing pace of tonguing her, and causing Maribelle to cry out once more, her inner walls clenching around his muscle. 

“Ah!” your heart leapt in your chest. “Please, don’t tease me like that!”

He pulled his tongue out, making her groan again. 

“Like what?” he asked, despite fully knowing. 

“I was just about to finish!” she whined, pressing herself onto his face. “I order you keep going!”

Teasing Maribelle was a new thing that he had discovered. It made her dominant side come out a bit, and he loved it. Moving back to her neglected clit, he gave a few apologetic licks to the little nub before going to town again, back to the method of just using the tip of his tongue. She cried out, throwing her head back as Robin licked and sucked, her nectar dripping steadily onto his tongue. He brought her to the edge a second time, but just as before, paused as her hands clenched at the bedsheets, and the whine she gave both goaded and slightly hurt him. 

“Dear, please don’t tease me today,” she said, the obvious need in her statement driving another spike of arousal down his spine and straight to his dick. “I need to finish!”

“What’s the fun in ending it so soon?” he teased, licking another stripe up her slit. “I haven’t even heard you beg that bad yet.”

“Please let me come?” she asked, her tone slightly annoyed but still needy. 

“Almost there, love,” Robin said, knowing that he’d probably get a good smack from Maribelle had he been in any other situation. 

Maribelle groaned, shaking her hips a bit above him. “I want to come all over your tongue, I’m so close and I need it, please, Robin!”

That was what he was waiting for. Without a word, he dove back in, now intent on making her finish. He closed his eyes again as the strings of her moans started up again, and suddenly with a loud cry, she came, crying his name. 

Robin felt her pussy contract as she rode out her climax, as copious amounts of her juices flowed onto his tongue and she cried his name. He gently massaged her clit as the hot little nub buzzed with climax, until she lifted herself away from his mouth. She was still recovering, shivering a bit in the wake of her orgasm, her pussy still above his face. Her puffy, slick lips were a sight to behold, and Robin licked his lips, the taste of her still lingering in his mouth.

“That was awesome,” he spoke first, giving her butt cheek a little pat as he let go of them. 

“It was quite a treat,” Maribelle said. “But now I’ve got to return the favor.”

He was expecting her to move off of him for them to move into a different position, but groaned as he suddenly felt her mouth wrap around his cockhead and a hand grip around his shaft. She gave him a few quick pumps as slowly lowered her head, until her lips met her hand, apparently resuming the blowjob she’d been giving him before. Robin lay back and settled in, feeling the pleasure of her mouth embracing his cock as she bobbed her head. 

She didn’t keep it up for long, and at first Robin was confused; but he understood when she sat up and moved to position herself directly over his cock. She reached down behind her, grabbing Robin’s cock and guiding it to her pussy. She rubbed the head against her nether lips to tease him, letting him feel how wet she still was. Robin groaned and watched as she gently lowered herself down, her pussy easily taking him inside of her. This point of view was new, but not unwelcome; normally she took this position, but was facing him. Now, he could see her pussy take him inside her, and watch as she rode him. 

Maribelle placed her hands on his thighs as she slowly lifted herself up, before pushing back down. She picked up her rhythm quickly, beginning to ride Robin as if her life depended on it. The sight was mesmerizing, and Robin found himself quickly nearing his own finish.

“Maribelle, gods,” he groaned, unable to move his eyes away.

“Do you like the way this feels?” she asked, slowing her riding down a bit just to tease him. She pulled herself up until just his head was inside her, before slowly pushing back down, taking him slowly inside her. 

“I love it,” he grunted. “I’m gonna come.” 

“Do it, darling, come inside me!” Maribelle said, resuming her frantic pace of riding him. The sight was too much for him, and he cried out as he reached his peak, his cock spurting. Maribelle moaned as she felt him come inside her, slowing her pace once more, taking him fully inside her as he shot his load. 

Robin sighed as he came down, watching as Maribelle slowly pulled off of him. The sight of her freshly creampied pussy from behind was a sight to behold, but now that they had both finished, he was spent.

“That was nice,” he said, sighing as he settled in. Maribelle nodded as she settled next to him a moment later, and he wrapped an arm around her. 

“It was definitely something we both needed,” Maribelle agreed. “I will give you that. But maybe next time you’ll keep your smirks to yourself.”

Robin chuckled. “Maybe.” 

Truth be told, he was already planning on the next possible time he could use a smirk that might lead to sex.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
